Coeurs Solitaires Point Com
by Fantony
Summary: "Hérisson221?/ Mon pseudo./ Oui, ça, j'avais compris, merci! Mais pourquoi Hérisson?/ Rho, j'en sais rien, je voulais quelque chose de mignon./ Les hérissons ne sont pas mignons, John. Ils sont pleins de tiques! Mais c'est vrai que tu ressembles à un hérisson sur la photo que tu as postée." John s'est inscrit à un site de rencontres. Sherlock n'aime pas ça. Du tout. Slash.


**Traduction de ma fic "Lonely hearts dot com"**

_(j'ai conscience que pour les dialogues, j'utilise la ponctuation anglaise et non française, désolée!) _

* * *

**COEURS SOLITAIRES POINT COM**

« Cœurs solitaires point com ? » Je lis tout haut, me penchant par-dessus ton épaule.

« Sérieux, Sherlock, t'as pas autre chose à faire que de m'espionner ? Je sais pas moi, tu pourrais… ranger le bordel que tu as foutu dans la cuisine, par exemple. Je dis ça comme ça. »

« Non, je peux pas. J'ai besoin de savoir quelle souris va être la première à se décomposer à l'air libre. »

« Bon sang, tu te rends compte que c'est notre table de cuisine ? On est censé manger là, Sherlock ! »

« Mais on ne mange jamais là. »

« C'est pas une raison ! Ca va puer… » Tu marques une pause. « Le rat mort ! »

« La souris morte, John. »

« Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans mon bol à céréales ? » Tu demandes, ignorant ma remarque. « Non, attends, ne réponds pas à cette question, finalement ! »

Ah oui, tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, crois-moi, John. Enfin, revenons à notre sujet. Ca a piqué ma curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Je questionne.

« Quoi ? »

Je prends mon air qui signifie _Parfois je me demande si tu fais exprès d'être aussi stupide. _

« Cœurs Solitaires Point Com, John. Ca m'a l'air assez… tragique. »

Tu pousses un long soupir.

« C'est un site de rencontres. »

« Tu peux être plus précis ? »

Oh, tu peux lever les yeux au ciel. Je m'en fiche.

« C'est là où s'inscrivent des gens célibataires, enfin, non, pas toujours célibataires en fait, pour trouver d'autres personnes en ligne, flirter avec elles, et leur proposer un rencard pour voir si l'alchimie fonctionne aussi dans la vraie vie. »

Je fais une grimace de dégoût. Ca existe vraiment, ce genre de trucs ? « Un rencard comme _quand deux personnes qui s'apprécient sortent s'amuser_ ? »

Comment ça se fait que je me souvienne de tes mots exacts ? J'aurais dû supprimer ça il y a longtemps. C'est encore plus barbant que le système solaire. Tu as l'air aussi surpris que moi.

« Oui. Oui, c'est ça. Exactement. » Je te toise. « Quoi ? »

« C'est d'un ridicule, » je dis avec dédain.

« Dixit le puceau qui n'a jamais eu un seul rencard de sa vie, » tu grommelles.

Mes lèvres tremblent d'agacement. Enfoiré de Moriarty.

« Tu disais ? »

« Non, rien. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu de rencard parce que ça ne sert à rien. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire dans ma vie, ça me ferait seulement perdre mon temps, » je ronchonne.

Je n'aime pas ce sourire moqueur qui se dessine au coin de tes lèvres, John. Je me demande si tu te moques parce que je n'ai pas démenti le fait que j'étais vierge, ou parce que tu trouves qu'observer des souris mortes n'est pas aussi intéressant que draguer des inconnues sur ordinateur. Peut-être les deux, en fait.

« Ouais, parle pour toi. »

« Et est-ce que ça marche vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr que ça marche ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je me serais inscrit, sinon ? Je connais plein de gens qui se sont rencontrés comme ça. »

« Comme qui ? »

Ca m'intrigue, maintenant.

« Comme Lestrade et sa femme, entre autres. »

Ha ha, voilà qui est hilarant ! « Est-ce que c'est aussi sur ce site que sa femme a rencontré le professeur de gym ? »

« Ah, la ferme, Sherlock ! »

Désolé. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je me demande si Anderson et Donovan sont déjà allés sur ce genre de sites, eux aussi. Décidément, tout ça m'intrigue vraiment beaucoup…

« Mais pourquoi tu t'es inscrit, au fait ? Tu avais l'air de plutôt bien te débrouiller, dans la vraie vie. »

« Bien me débrouiller ? » Tu as l'air aussi choqué que si tu venais de voir Mme Hudson faire de la pole dance au milieu de l'appart. « Je suis seulement sorti avec trois filles en plus d'un an. Je ne compte pas Alison, parce que bon, c'était un coup d'un soir. Et elles m'ont toutes plaqué ! »

Ah. Alison. Celle avec les boutons. Tu m'étonnes que c'était un coup d'un soir. Moi aussi je me serais sauvé en courant en voyant tous ses furoncles à la lumière du jour, le matin !

« Et tu sais pourquoi elles t'ont plaqué ? »

Tu soupires d'exaspération.

« Par exemple, ce médecin… Sarah, » je tente.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » Je crois reconnaître de l'ironie, là. « Peut-être qu'elle a un peu flippé cette nuit où était sur le point de… enfin… où les choses commençaient à être sérieuses et que tu as débarqué dans ma chambre. Sans frapper. »

« Mais j'avais besoin de te parler, » je proteste.

« Sherlock, je crois que me dire que le chewing-gum que tu avais trouvé sous la chaussure de la victime avait été mâché au moins huit mois avant sa mort, ça pouvait attendre le matin, non ? »

Et moi qui pensais être sympathique en te donnant la primeur de l'info. Tant d'ingratitude me désole. Enfin, quand même, tu dois admettre que cette fille était étrange. Elle accepte de te revoir alors qu'elle frôle la mort lors de votre premier rencard, mais elle fait tout un foin parce que je viens te parler pendant la nuit ? Heureusement que je ne m'embarrasse pas avec des femmes.

« Et la prof rasoir ? »

« Jeanette. »

« Je savais qu'elle s'appelait Jeanette, » je rétorque.

« Non, tu ne savais pas. »

J'arbore un large sourire.

« Non, je ne savais pas. »

Si, je savais. Je l'ai appelée Sarah le jour de Noël juste pour l'embêter. Je ne l'aimais pas cette fille. Elle trouvait que collectionner les poils de chiens, c'était stupide.

« Eh bien… Je lui ai proposé de promener son chien. Elle n'avait pas de chien. Fin de l'histoire. »

Mais c'était quoi, son problème avec les chiens, à cette fille ? Les femmes… Définitivement pas ma tasse de thé.

« Et celle avec le nez ? »

Tu me lances un regard noir.

« N'essaie même pas de me poser la question, Sherlock ! Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé ! »

Eh bien apparemment, ce n'était pas bien de lui dire qu'elle sortait avec John uniquement parce que son horloge biologique tournait, après trois fausses couches quand elle était avec son ex. Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à dire ça, mais bon, je suppose que je ferais mieux de faire profil bas. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil à ton écran et hausse un sourcil.

« Hérisson221 ? »

« Mon pseudo, » tu réponds, distraitement.

« Oui, ça j'avais compris, merci! Mais pourquoi Hérisson ? »

Tu es en train de perdre patience et tu ne fais aucun effort pour le dissimuler.

« Rho, j'en sais rien. Je voulais quelque chose de mignon, et c'est le premier truc qui m'ait traversé l'esprit. »

Tu es vraiment bizarre, John Watson. Quand je pense que c'est moi qu'on appelle 'le taré'…

« Les hérissons ne sont pas mignons, John. Ils sont pleins de tiques ! »

Je me rapproche de l'écran.

« Cela dit, en regardant bien, tu ressembles à un hérisson sur la photo que tu as postée. »

« Sherlock ! »

« Non, sérieusement. Tu n'es vraiment pas à ton avantage sur celle-là ! Et puis qui voudrait sortir avec un hérisson ? »

« C'est bon, fous-moi la paix, Sherlock ! Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis ! »

« J'essaye juste d'aider… , » je marmonne.

« Oui, eh bien n'essaye pas. Je n'ai certainement pas besoin des conseils d'un handicapé des relations sociales qui ne sait même pas ce qu'est l'amour et qui n'aurait aucune chance de séduire une fille avec ses 243 types de cendres de tabac ! »

Je fais la moue. Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Je traverse la pièce en marchant sur la table basse au passage, et me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Drague qui tu veux, John.

Non, attends.

Ne drague personne.

Je n'aime pas cette idée.

Du tout.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je ne sais pas encore si je devrais poursuivre cette histoire ou m'en tenir à un One-shot. :) **_

_Ps. J'espère n'avoir offensé personne en parlant de fausses couches. Ne pensez pas que je prenne cela à la légère, je voulais juste par là accentuer le manque de tact de Sherlock… _

**Publié en anglais et traduit en français le 30 juillet 2013**


End file.
